


魂牵梦萦

by JasmineOswald



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineOswald/pseuds/JasmineOswald
Summary: 一辆温柔的车by 呆茶白羽瞳奇怪的梦生日的时候会梦见一个小男孩他只是过来亲一下脸颊就走了只到自己第十八个生日白羽瞳想要和他说话那个小男孩只是摇摇头对他说了一句 我在你身边等你小白特别伤心只是一年又一年再也没有这个小男孩出现了他想要永远的睡过去吧 因为在这黑暗的世界里最后的光也没有了  他忘了自己也是别人的光清醒过来，“小白，我好害怕你一直睡过去。”





	魂牵梦萦

-魂牵梦萦  
-失而复得梗  
-温柔学步车  
by 呆茶 lof大概是呆茶 学步车不喜勿喷谢谢 ————

那会儿，白羽瞳八岁，天真烂漫的年龄与模样总是能轻易的收获各路叔叔阿姨们的百般青睐。要知道在他姐姐八岁的时候，就已经有着一些个小大人的模样，别说亲亲抱抱举高高了，靠近捏捏都会被无情的躲开。

相比至此，白羽瞳简直是可爱极了。长相丝毫不比姐姐差，而且听话懂事，叔叔阿姨们的小玩小闹也都愿意笑嘻嘻的回应着。每趟儿来，势必是要给小白带上好一些礼物。

对了，还有一个偶尔来家里玩的堂弟，就是名字怪怪的，一个挺可爱的小朋友，怎么就叫小白痴呢?

所以呀，小白每天都特别开心，只是大家都不知道为什么，眼前这个小不点总是把礼物非常有礼貌的收起来从来不会将礼物拆盒。大人们总在问他，为什么不拆开看看呢？应该会是你很喜欢的东西。

可是小白每次都只是摇摇头，悄悄的抱起这些小盒子，带到自己的房间，小心翼翼的装在旁边的柜子里，对于大人们的提问，小白每次都只有一个回答。

“我想等以后一起拆。”

大家就都以为可能这就是小孩子收藏爱好吧，既然这些东西已经送给他了，那么决定权都在这个小男孩手上。

将今天收到的礼物整齐的塞进柜子里，看起来小白的洁癖可是从小就有。在放完最后一个礼物盒的小白此时正对着柜子深吸一口气，似乎是完成了什么相当重要的仪式。随后慢慢的转过身来，故意放慢的动作对于当时的小白来讲着实有点好笑，小小的人儿故意的移动着，只是那眸子亮晶晶的，似乎是在期待着什么。

“你来了！”

眼前的这个小朋友似乎已经来了三年了，从自己五岁开始，小白每次都发现生日当天，自己回到房间的某个不经意瞬间，自己的房间里会出现一个长相精致可爱的小男孩。他似乎和自己差不多大，只是看起来似乎要比自己瘦了一些。

小白早就问过家里，附近有没有一个和自己差不多大的，很好看的小孩子呀？可是白父白母总是轻轻地摇摇头，最后总能见着白母有些担忧的盯着白父。

“这么小就想着找小姑娘玩吗?”

而眼前这个小男孩，每次一句话也不说。只是非常安静的走到自己身边。然后似乎是用唇瓣轻轻的擦了擦自己的脸颊。

这对于小时候的小白来讲，简直是无法理喻的事情，就见到眼前的小白突然涨红了脸。盯着眼前那个小男孩看了好久，然后又有些不知所措似的，一下子捂住自己被亲吻过的脸蛋。好像这个小家伙就只顾着脸红了，看着眼前那个人，竟然一句话也说不出来。

每次当小白揉揉眼睛，想看看自己到底是不是在做梦的时候，再次睁开眼，那个男孩早就已经不见了，就像从来没有出现过一样。所以当年五岁的小白，只觉得自己就是在梦里没有醒过来，于是傻乎乎的跑到床上好好的睡了一觉。

可是今年的小白已经八岁啦，这么连续三年在生日一天相聚，他不相信这真的只是一个幻觉，而且八岁的小白自诩已经是个小大人了，不管对面是人是鬼，自己才不会怕他的！

这三年来，对面那个男孩也跟她一起长大。三年前见他的时候，这个男孩的脸还有些肉嘟嘟的，整个人都散发着一种可爱的软萌气质。这三年时间似乎每年来都觉得她脸上的婴儿肥在一点一点的消退，反倒是显得越发精炼。

“你！你今年能不能等一下再走！”

自始至终，对面那个男孩就好像是没有听到自己说的所有话，只是静静的走到他身边，像前三年的生日一样，轻轻的吻了吻自己的脸颊，虽然那时候的小白才不知道吻到底是个什么东西，只觉得对方软软的唇瓣贴在自己的脸上，其实这感觉还不赖啦。

而且，最重要的一点，虽然小白才不肯承认这种事情呢。但是那个男孩身上真的太好闻了，裹挟着奶香气的小身子真的是太让人喜欢了。

“诶！”

小白当然知道，一旦这个吻结束以后，就意味着对面那个男孩又要又一次在自己面前消失，就像他从来没有来过一样。所以这一次他一定要留下他。

“你！”

突然明亮的白光显然让小白猝不及防，下意识的抬起右手遮挡在自己眼前。

“攒了三年的礼物，我想和你一起拆。”

小白软软糯糯的声音很轻，嘴巴嘟囔着似乎只是自己一个人的呢喃，此时的他，已经坐到了自己的床上，悄悄地睁开眼睛，对着白光的源头发着呆。

他果然走了。

 

一年又一年，时间过得很快，当年小白团子显然已经是吾家有儿初长成，翩翩公子，一表人才。

爱穿一身白衣，身高身材一样不差，学业爱好样样皆备。小白周围的叔叔阿姨们也像往常一样疼爱自己，而自己那个叫白痴的小堂弟似乎并没有完全遗传白家好身材的基因，反倒是长得有些文文弱弱的。

可是小白后来又听说这个小堂弟在数学领域的天赋相当惊人。

果然，他们白家人哪里会差！

 

转眼间，今年已经是第13年了。

这整整13年的岁月，连小白身边的同学们都已经换了一拨又一拨。可是唯独不变的就是每年生日来的那人，他就像自己一样，每年都在成长。

18岁的小白意气风发，而见到的那个他，也已经变成了穿着深蓝色风衣的清朗小子。

只是随着年龄的增长，以及生命中不可避免的性知识教育，反倒是让这个傻小子年龄越大，越不知道该怎么面对每年生日到来的那个前来索吻的人。

在长大的年岁里，小白当然想过将他推开，问清楚他到底是谁。  
如果是恶作剧，请问坚持这么多年的理由是什么？

但是每一次，一旦那个人就这么怔怔的看着自己，带着满身的光辉向自己走来之际，小白不由自主的完全失去自身的能动性。像是臣服在神明之下的忠徒，仰视着满目耀色无法动弹。是人是神，小白早就分不清楚了。

这么多年来，装礼物的柜子早已不堪重负，后些年的礼物们都被小心放置在床头柜新购置的大箱子里。

这样的话哪怕在梦里见到他，也可以将礼物第一时间塞他满怀。

小白对自己说。

 

像前13个岁月一样，小白坐在自己的床上，轻轻的闭上眼睛，这个等待彼得潘的幸运男孩又一次见到了他——眼前18岁的少年。

“喂，我都已经18岁了，你到底是谁?”

这么多年来，对方压根就没回应过自己。索性说完以后，也就立在那儿不管。

反正每年都有小帅哥主动来亲我，又没有什么坏事儿！

他身上小时候的奶香气很早就散了干净，身上只有萦绕着极淡的雏菊香气，从花丛里绽放的蜜香，是属于春日的宝藏。靠近的时候，小白头一次觉着他整个人很轻，像是一团绵软的白云裹挟着清风，在春日里头就这么猝不及防的明示——深藏在心底的爱。

依旧是侧脸上那个温柔的淡吻。

“小白，我好想你。”

 

“展博士，您又来了。”  
“最近小白的情况……”

“白警官的最新脑部分析图显示，他的脑部非常活跃，也就是意味着它是有思维活动的，也非常有可能听得到您。但是长时间的昏迷，但是我们不能保证，未来会不会存在思维活动放缓的趋势，以及成为植物人的可能性……”  
“不可以。”

这是白羽瞳昏迷的第十三天。

 

被突然抱住的小白有些发愣，要知道这样子的情景，在前13个年头里可从来没有出现过。

人家就像个甜甜软软的棉花糖，可自己反倒是像个不知所措的大傻瓜。而这个大傻瓜此时头顶还在冒着满头的热气，胀红的脸蛋让小白满脑子发晕，只听着旁边那个男孩，又似乎是念念叨叨的重复了一遍。

“我好想你。”

他又消失了。

“我又不是那种没有谈过恋爱的白痴小傻子，怎么就遇到这个男生的时候自己会完全动弹不得，这脸还会不由自主的红了个透。”还有他的身上怎么会这么好闻，小白轻轻的坐在床边上嘟囔出声。

只是最后一句话却像是个条件反射一般，在这轻声的抱怨之后，不由自主的跟了出来。显然本就没有平复下来的心，又重新狂跳起来。

明年他还会来的。

 

红，失去意识前，眼前最后剩下的颜色只有红。刺目闪烁，那卡车通体被漆上的砖红一闪而入，看不真切却且来势凶猛。他本以为血的赤红会如张扬的火云铺天盖地，波涛的怒兽吞噬彼此。那一刻，展耀快速运作的大脑只能回想起一句。

“白天是属于所有人的，为什么只给我黑暗?”

下一秒。

自己眼前覆上的那一层白，或许，是最后的白日焰火。

从普遍性，司机惯用右手，且如突遇危险，将习惯性的左打方向盘直接减少所受伤害，从某种程度，副驾驶座位本来就更加具有风险性。

但这哪比得过一句我和你在一起。

展耀从来没有像如今这般恳切的向上天许愿过，如果时间可以重来，他只希望他的小白做个遵循普遍性的普通人。

这一切都是他的错，如果不是自己执意要在车上和他不停啰嗦着这次案件的各种细节，小白可以更加专心的开车，也可能不会与身前蓄谋已久的货车直接猛烈撞击。

 

今年，他没有来。  
窗外一闪而过的白光，小白从床上惊坐而起，满心欢喜的跑到床边。

是车。

长夜重归静辽，满天的星斗熠熠生辉，月光收敛入云层，前十八个年头小白觉得自己似乎从来没有在意过夜晚的颜色，不然此时怎么会觉得夜色如此之深，用墨色都太浅，那是坠入深渊无处安放的无限绝望。

不夸张，那是白月光散了。

一夜无眠，眼睁睁的听着时钟滴答作响，人有多微妙自己才知道。每天在许愿圣诞老人从天而降赠予理想的未来。而一旦真正触碰到了一星半点的好日子，旧日子的苦就回不去了。永远有说不尽的新痴念，原先他只是想和他一起，如今，是一定要和他一起。

那么多的日子都是一个人过的，只是再多等一年，明年，明年他就来了。只是小白突然发现自己除了生日这一日发生的事记忆的格外清晰，其他的那些日子自己似乎是有些记不真切。学校，家庭发生过的所有事情他记不清楚，只是依稀的感觉到时光在流逝，但是让他具体举例，到底发生过什么，他说他不知道。

我到底在干什么?

小白躺在床上，这是他进入睡梦前说的最后一句话。

 

以往的睡眠其实小白更愿意称呼他为昏迷，他不喜欢毫无戒备的状态，因为这让他总觉得自己像是个什么都不知道的傻瓜。可是物理层面的不可控因素终究还是让他和以往一样重新归入沉眠之中。

只是他从来没有想过，自己会和他在梦里相会，是在这第21岁的生日夜。

这一次，依旧仍然是幻影，不过似乎从中多了些什么，或许用更准确的语言来说，像是他人生之中的回溯之旅，那是一颗颗璀璨的星子就在自己身边滑闪而过，他本就是生得漂亮的人儿。

这一幕幕瞧着他长大，小白傻乎乎的只想感叹一句，好看的人真的是从小到大的惊艳。

“你等等我。”  
就在前面了，21岁的自己，还有21岁的他。

三年，小白的生活和往常一样。警校的生活高节奏又充实，只是每年生日回家过，似乎已经成了小白的一种习惯，他早就不知道自己在期盼些什么，但是又仍然在期待着什么。

会来的。  
他来了。

似乎他是有意在和小白打闹着什么，一言不发，只是好几次经过小白的面前，小白想去追却又觉得追不上，那人总是和自己隔着一层雾，本就是容易性急的人，眼见着越隔越远，小白好几次在放弃的边缘地挣扎着，只是他想问清楚。

“那句‘我好想你’我可当真了，无论如何我要问清楚，都是成年人哪有撩了就跑的！你就是胆小鬼！”

小白边跑，那喘气声就着极其愤怒的话语喊出来，只是真当这小家伙喊完了，就瞧着眼前那人也不见了。

“你……又跑哪……”  
又是猝不及防的白光。

给点甜头就偷跑，这种恶劣的人怎么会被自己遇上！

“你才多大就说我恶劣，果然小白从小到大你就没真心对我！”

小白能见到的就是那一团白光散了，随后眼前那个嫩生生的小男孩根本不见了踪影，只有这个极为相像的男人站在自己面前，一身深蓝色的风衣，衬得那脸蛋儿极白，双手交叉着，骨节分明，显得那手纤瘦白皙。

“瘦了。”  
“你说什么?”

小白惊讶于自己脱口而出的话语，只是还没有等自己想明白了，这下一句怎么会自己偷跑出来了?

“我说你瘦了。”

小白能非常清晰的瞧见那头那人脸色上的变化，不过都只是转瞬即逝的光景，似乎是欣慰的笑了笑，为什么小白能觉察出这“欣慰”二字。想来奇怪，他说自己也不知道，只是这种习惯似乎已经成为了一种不可或缺的身体语言，自己知道，似乎是一直都知道。

 

“知道就好。”  
“别装傻了。”  
“我等你……”

醒来以后说爱我，像以往一样。

“我等你做饭。”

那个“好”字没出口，这一次被白光笼罩着的人似乎已然不是对面那个笑脸盈盈的男人，反倒是自己。飘渺的虚幻在自己面前不停的重构，说真的，光怪陆离的世界也不过如此。

浓雾未散，星光依旧，唯独变的是雾中人。相聚相散，几相离合，散罢月光影，守得意中人。

他看清了，雾中的人不过都是一个模样，那是展耀在我心尖的模样。

再次睁开眼，满脑子的混沌瘀堵结块，刺目的白光笼罩着目前所有的光景，白羽瞳下意识的抬起右手，只是牵动着的针头和仪器并不能如他所愿，刷白的墙壁就着极为清淡的消毒水气息。

偌大的病房只有自己一个人轻轻晃着脑袋，似乎是想要抓住一些东西，可他真真正正找到自己想要什么的时候，也早已将他念出口。

“猫儿……”

无人回应。

白羽瞳抬起左手揉了揉太阳穴，只是手臂的疼痛显然比起揉太阳穴越发让人清醒，烦乱的监控与细管在自己身边枝枝绕绕，让白羽瞳颇感不适。  
白光不断的在眼前交织闪现，过度明亮的世界让他几乎无从适应。只是借着此刻的安静，白羽瞳皱着眉，似乎是在回想。

逐渐连贯的回想根本不能给他带来任何的心安，他的猫儿呢！

于是咱们可怜的小白驰拎着粥点一进病房，看到的就是眼前这般景象，他原先昏迷着的哥哥此时正准备抬起手遮挡着眼前的光，只是那人显然是感觉到了浑身上下伤口的疼痛以及连接手臂仪器的阻挡，动作一下子顿了顿。

“哥，哥！”

这怎么才多久不见，小白驰就变得更加冒失了。

“你悠着点儿。”白驰扶着白羽瞳回床上坐着，但是白羽瞳轻轻推过了他的手，是那句话未问出口的话。

“白驰，猫儿呢?”  
“哥，哥你还是先担心你自己，赶紧躺着！”

显然白驰此时看着清醒过来的哥哥下意识就要走出病房去喊医生，只是身后人蓦地出声。

“你给我回来。”声音其实还是有些弱弱的，明明自己也没干什么，白羽瞳只觉得自己仍感一阵晕眩，轻轻摇了摇头，试图让自己进一步保持清醒。

 

“展博士有些轻微脑震荡还有身上有些不及骨的伤口，整个人也已经被全部检查过了，确定没有其他的问题。现在正抓着犯罪嫌疑人在问询室里审讯，这次因为您和展博是同时受重伤，让咱们完全不知所措。所有人都非常担心你们俩的安危。今天是对于嫌疑人的定罪终审。  
有展博士和赵爵两个人同时进行，哥我全都说了你赶紧躺下来休息！”

小白驰难得的霸气，显然让眼前的白羽瞳一下子有些懵，只是白驰本人似乎也觉得有哪里不对，只过了短短一秒，这气势瞬间就弱了下来。

“不过应该也快结束了。”白驰摸了摸鼻子，按下床边的按铃。重新坐在旁边小凳子上的白驰显然被病床上盯的有些发毛，此时真是站也不是，坐也不是。用那高智商的脑袋想了半天似乎也是没解析出来大哥究竟在看些什么。

两人大眼瞪小眼的盯了半天，大哥不吵也不闹此时就只是安安静静的盯着自己，难不成大哥真的有后遗症！

这一瞬间，白驰脑海中已经闪现过无数种严重车祸后遗症的信息正在和眼前的人一一对应，“哥，是不是头特别……”

“猫儿……”

啊，展博士！  
他这榆木脑袋之前都在想些什么?

“对对对！这几天展博士一出医院就在警局里呆着，搜查所有有关线索，基本上都没怎么合过眼。如今归案的嫌疑人，很明显是替罪羊。但是目前实在是线索太少，短时间内连根拔起应该是不太容易。今日最后的审讯有展博士和赵爵一起完成，所以我就来看着你。  
哥，从你开始昏迷的第一天开始每天过来陪着的一直都是展博士，一直到前几日有线索，他也一直抽空过来，只是陪着的时间没那么久了。”

白驰又挠了挠头，似乎是又想起了什么。

“有一次实在是因为连轴转又不吃饭，不睡觉的拼命，外勤也都在跟，他差一点就昏在了你的病床前，幸好还是我和赵祯想着来换换班才发现了展博士。”

白羽瞳醒转，实在是有太多的话想听，最近一段时间到底发生了一些什么事情，这个案子的始末由来，到底跟谁有关。

可这兜兜转转说到底，最念的还是心尖人。

“哥，我打个电话给展博士！”  
这傻小子似乎终于想起来最最最重要的一件事情了。

 

白驰一向是听话懂事的好孩子，他分明刚从警局离开，怎么会不知道自己和赵爵此时正在进行审讯不能被打扰，不过好在已经结束，正在进行最后的记录。展耀低头看了看正在震动着的手机，屏幕上清晰的“白驰”，让展耀皱了皱眉头。

 

“小白驰?到是少见。”赵爵喃喃出声。

 

电话那头的白驰显然现在才反应过来，展博士明明正在进行审讯，现在怎么可能接他电话?正准备挂断电话的同时，就听到电话那头被缓缓的接了起来，一声熟悉的“喂”从话筒那头传过来。

“白驰，怎么了?”

此时的展耀眉头有些微皱着，审讯的顺利结束，就证明着这个案子已经水落石出了。即便是知道眼前这个货车司机完全是被幕后人操控。可是这怒火仍然徘徊在展耀的体内，无法排解。而此时电话那头突如其来的沉默，显然让这股怒火燃烧得愈发热烈。

“白……”

常语言，火，水克之。

展耀不知道为什么，似乎以前自己平淡如水的状态一去不复返。明明在如今的紧要关头，更加需要的就是自己的冷静以及理性思考，只是一想到白驰去的是哪儿，展耀说他冷静不下来。

“白驰，到……”

“猫儿……”  
“我想你了。”

电话两端又一次的沉默，显然让他们两个身边的人都有些尴尬，赵爵此时正笑盈盈的往外走，一边走一边嘴里似乎还轻轻念叨着什么，“这白家的小老虎……”

“真是会折腾人……”赵爵一边走一边说着，那声音极轻。

 

令白羽瞳完全没想到的居然是他家猫儿一听到他的声音竟然就这么把他的电话给挂断了。白羽瞳一脸不可思议的坐在床上盯着屏幕已经暗却的手机。

“白驰，你没打错电话吧。”

说罢，轻轻的笑了。

说实在的，白羽瞳身上大小伤口还是不少，浑身上下绑着绑带让这个人浑身不自在，特别是左手的骨折颇为严重，后续可能还要配合部分康复治疗。

现在的白羽瞳似乎才真真正正的意识到世界的存在，他家的猫儿正实实在在的赶向自己身边。

 

展耀到达已经是半小时以后了，右额头的绷带贴极其醒目，右手边儿上也正露着白，只是这一切似乎并没有如同他想象的那般，他本应期待着的那个人，仍然像以往一般安静的躺在病床上。而刚刚打电话过来的白驰此时也并不在病床前面。

展耀自嘲似的笑了笑，抬起右手，揉了揉自己的头发，重新坐到病床旁边的那把椅子上，轻轻地叹了口气。

三天，对于昏迷中的小白来说，可能就只是一场梦，但是对于自己来说这三日说不清道不明悲喜，嫌疑人确实已经落网，可是背后的组织不过初现外部皮毛，如今至多的努力却仍然只是治标不治本。

“还好，我还能随时看到你。”

展耀正轻轻握着白羽瞳的右手，近乎虔诚的低头吻了吻他的手背，连接着吊瓶的手此时正在被子外头，不由得有些凉意。重新站起身来，和以往一般侧着身子，右手紧握着那只手，左手轻轻的撑在白羽瞳左边的枕头边上。

那应是给右脸的一个轻吻。

如今，他是融着深情的热吻。

白羽瞳悄悄偏过头，一开始只觉得那人身上散着咖啡香，这猫嘴里的味儿更浓。

苦的，苦的他心疼。

没有要放手的意思，白羽瞳觉得看着眼前这个猫瞪着眼睛盯着自己是一件很有意思的事情。瞧见醒着的白羽瞳在展耀意料之内，只是真真正正见着这个男人重新带着熟悉的体温与气息强制的占有着自己身边的空气。

展耀觉得自己还是太不争气了。  
他的这泪珠子怎么就控制不住的往下掉。

本来腻在爱人亲吻中的白羽瞳正真真切切的感受着岁月静好的甜蜜，只是这突如其来的暴风雨杀了个措手不及。从小到大，白羽瞳就从未有过法子，此时这猫抽抽搭搭的侧在自己身边，泪珠子滴在白羽瞳脸边落在枕上，白羽瞳只觉着心都碎成渣了。正打算轻轻的摸着那猫脸儿，稍许推开些，将这猫的眼泪滴子给擦擦干净。

只是这猫反倒是较上劲儿了，他那手还没动，就觉着那猫使了劲的按着他那手，嘴上也没闲着，用那猫牙狠狠的咬着白羽瞳的下唇瓣。

“嘶——”  
“哥……”

这财大气粗的vip病房，除了这臭老鼠，被喊哥的还能有什么别人?这猫的脸皮薄的像蝉翼，在听到声音的同时以肉眼可见的速度瞬间红了个透。白羽瞳只觉得一阵好笑，毕竟谁也没料过怎么就这个时间儿小白驰带着巡检医生过来。这猫儿拼命的乱动着想溜，只是这连着吊瓶的手也不知什么时候一把抓紧了这猫，非得是给他逮在了原地。

这猫的唇瓣太苦了，得被自己给舔甜儿了。

这一群人见着这一幕也都是愣在门口，走在第一位的白驰更是跟着展耀一并红了脸，或许身后的医生还没看个真切，自己可是把哥最后拉着展博士的小动作看了个清楚。

“对……对不起……”  
“白……白驰，进来吧。”

再次开口的那个人是展耀，此时头顶不停冒蒸汽的猫儿迅速在脑海中权衡再三，显然发现自己旁边那人儿的身体可比自己重要的多，而且这臭老鼠刚刚硬拉着自己，手上的针似乎也有松动，正往外洇着血珠，衬着白色的底单显得格外清晰。

此时的巡检医生和白驰都似乎嗅到了空气中些许尴尬的气息，正试图快速的完成清醒后的一系列检查，将手上针头重新固定。和坐在边上的展耀简单沟通。

剩下的伤无非就是需要时间去康复，以及脑震荡有必要随时关照着，其他倒也无大碍，定期换药就好。既然人已经转醒，那么剩下的一切都在往好的方向走。

“猫儿……”  
“嗯?”  
“这里。”白羽瞳轻轻敲敲了自己的脑袋瓜子，展耀以为他又要“作”什么，一把抓着那手塞回被子里，也不知道是不是流速调整过的缘故，展耀总觉得这耗子的手凉了不少。

“全部都是你，睡着的时候也都是。”

 

一月半有余，恢复能力惊人的白sir不停的嚷嚷着要出院，白磬堂实在是对于这个弟弟无话可说。浑身上下的伤才刚刚有些好转的迹象，这整天就喊着要回SCI。他这混小子一回去，自家公孙哲这不是又要天天加班……

可是某宠猫如命的人儿实在是不忍心看到这猫每天跑前跑后的，虽然说他也确实没做什么事儿，只是坐在旁边看看书吃吃自己的水果，但是天天一只猫从医院回家还要顾及着SCI，偶尔自己还有一些心理讲座要处理，这着实让白羽瞳看在眼里，疼在心里。毕竟这猫还是适合他天天放在手心里，风吹不着雨飘不到。

前方就是房门，从口袋里摸出钥匙，后头正跟着一个拎着行李箱磨磨唧唧的猫儿，从提出回家的时候，白羽瞳就觉着这猫扭扭捏捏的，不知道在想什么。如今就在家门口，显然是完完全全的看了个真切。

“猫儿！”白羽瞳走回几步，从他手中接过行李箱，他的大部分物品已经被提前送回来了，这个小行李箱只是一些简单的衣物。白羽瞳提了提，确实是没什么重量，而且还是这猫主动提着要帮他拿的。

“怎么了?”  
“没什么……就是开门进去小心一点……”展耀的笑容仍然像以往一般温暖，恰着下午的阳光，衬得这人白里透红。白羽瞳喉结动了动，显然完全没听清这人儿到底在说些什么。

左手带着行李箱，右手揽着这个日思夜想的小猫崽儿开了门，只是一开门后的场景显然让这人儿瞠目结舌。这感情还是他们之前一起居住的屋子嘛，衣服哪儿哪儿都是，进门的门口台阶上还有这猫儿随意摆着的一双皮鞋。

这猫儿到底是怎么在这里垃圾桶里待了接近两个月的！

将行李箱轻轻的放在沙发边上唯一能落脚的位置，好在这猫还是知道要将垃圾定期处理的，只是将东西到处乱丢而已。门口那成堆的干洗店包装，显然这衣服们也就是丢到那儿去的。

这猫儿似乎是知道哪儿有空地的模样，乘着白羽瞳没注意，三下五除二的溜进了卧室里头，白羽瞳跟了进去才发现，敢情这卧室是唯一一片净土。虽然被子杂乱的揉成了一团，好歹也是被堆在了角落还是有空地给这猫躺着。

“猫儿，你知道吗，我做了好长的一个梦。”说归说，展耀也抬头安静的听着，室内的温度因为空调显得略微有些高，这猫脸稍许有些红，只是眼前这人怎么就突然黏到自己身上来的?带着那股子好闻的气息就这么撑着手将这猫压在身下。

“手！才刚好一点，注意……”

展耀一惊，只是这话还没说完，这口又被人给封了。猫儿是从白羽瞳从医院回来以后才发现这个人似乎越发喜欢亲吻了，而且是亲吻时的一招一式也不知是跟谁学的。缠绵又带着进攻性，惹得这猫每每都不知所措。

要知道当年这两个楞头青，在先前的时光里充满了青涩与懵懂，第一个吻这俩人高挺的，鼻梁还撞在了一起。这显然惹得当时的猫儿咯咯的笑了好久，只是从那以后，这猫儿向来引以为傲的嘴上功夫再也没有赚过一分一毫的便宜。

是不是背着我在外面养了别的猫？展耀眼神一眯，似乎又将这件事情给想起来了。

但是他又反应过来，这耗子不是有话要和他说吗？怎么又黏黏呼呼的开始瞎亲?那头的耗子当然发现了这猫儿的不专心，索性将自己的下半身给沉了下来，借着位半搭在这细猫腿儿上。明明这段日子过得还行，一日三餐有人送饭，怎么这猫还是这样的瘦。

让我再检查看看其他地方是不是也这样。

嗯，没错，就是这样。

这只狡猾的耗子用这样的方式安慰着自己，随后就在这猫的身上开始上下其手，说实在的，展耀是真情实感的必须承认，自己对于白羽瞳的抚触绝对带着异常的敏感性。

眼前这个人已经完全无法用冷静的思维去思考这种异常敏感的接触到底是源于什么？特定荷尔蒙的契合还是长久接触的信息熟悉度。亦或是心理上处于绝对舒适范围内的安心，对眼前人毫无顾忌的绝对信任。只能说无论是其中的哪一种，这都对于眼前的猫儿来说是致命的。

一声短促的呜咽从两人纠缠在一起的唇缝当中露出来。

凭什么这么长时间的亲密接触，到目前为止仍然不堪一击的只有自己一个人！

展耀能非常明显的看到对方嘴角的弧度，因为此时的白羽瞳已经轻轻的放开了正在自己面前大口喘息着的猫儿，那猫的唇在半漏进卧室的阳光闪烁下，显得格外璀璨，就像那晚梦里的一样。

“梦里的你，特别特别坏，从我有意识开始就有意无意的来撩拨我。”

他在说出这番话的时候，这不安分的手正将展博士的毛衣背心干净利落的扒拉开了，此时正在解着衬衫衣领的扣子。

“这不是你到处揩油的理由。”  
“爪子拿开！”

此时靠近衬衫领口的三个扣子已经被完全打开，这猫白色的胸膛被完完全全的展现在某个不怀好意的人儿面前，这猫的皮肤一直都很白，而且是那种带着红润光晕的白，总让人想忍不住的吮吸，看看那层白下面藏了些什么。

这可不，白羽瞳也是这么做的。

轻轻的含上这猫右胸膛的凸点，这耗子的唇瓣上还真有这猫自己的口水，此时仿佛像是在雕琢一件工艺品，正一寸一缕的搜刮尽左侧的乳晕和乳头。他悄悄抬头看了眼猫，那猫正紧闭着双眼仰着头，每次都是这样。猫儿总会紧张，像只找不到地方躲藏的鹌鹑。只得紧闭双眼仰起头，尽可能的避免。

从某种程度上来说，白羽瞳非常享受展耀欲拒还迎的欲望相处模式。下一口直接将乳尖提拉起来，此时的白羽瞳已经将自己的身子基本上靠在了这猫和床上，当然他不敢将整个重量压上去，这猫有多脆弱，他是知道的。未受伤的手轻轻的在旁边借着力，随着一边提拉着乳头，另外一只手也没闲着，这黑色的西装裤腰部皮带的位置有两个暗扣，展耀自己都要拆个半天，怎么到这个人手上就变得如此轻而易举？

“啊……”  
异样的热度一下子让展耀尖叫出声，这人猴急似的匆匆的将自己的裤子拉到膝盖位置，那只闲着的手直接穿过内裤握住了半勃的阴茎，展耀此时根本无暇反应，不知所措的呜咽着。白羽瞳的体温总比这猫要热上一点，更何况这两人还躺在一个开着足够热气的空调房间里呢。

这根半勃的小弟弟在接触到白羽瞳手的时候显然就已经反应剧烈，眼前这个猫儿浑身一个颤栗，下半身似乎是不安的动了动。长期握抢的手在手指的位置老茧不可避免，从另一种方面来说，这也是展耀最经受不住的东西。因为在自己身上为非作歹的这个恶劣男人总是故意用那存着厚茧的位置在他的阴茎上恶意磨蹭，而且那动作极慢极慢。像是一个黑夜中的人正在极小心的探索着自己的面前是否有障碍。

那人就是故意的！

此时这个人已经放弃了对展耀乳头的进一步攻击，在不断的吮吸和提拉之下，呈现的亮晶晶显然十分让人满意。白羽瞳此时似乎是非常煞风景的撑着腿在展耀身侧，随后竟然在他的腿下坐了起来。可是与此时，狼狈不堪几乎所有衣物都已经被剥了个干净的展耀来说，面前衣物尽在，风度翩翩，唯有下半身支了个小帐篷的白羽瞳简直是太过分了！

而此时还正用赤裸裸的目光盯着自己以及盯着下半身高高挺立的展小弟弟。

像是改邪归正般的，居然没有下一步动作了！甚至开始自顾自的说着，“你知道你有多过分吗？在我每年生日的时候，一句话都不说，然后轻轻地亲一下我的脸。”

“像这样……”白羽瞳亲自俯下身给面前这个浑身红彤彤的小猫崽演示了一番，这猫正瞪着大眼睛盯着白羽瞳，似乎有些不明白他到底在干什么？也没听清楚他到底在说些什么。

只是还来不及这只小猫崽多加思考，白羽瞳一下子咬住这猫的右颈侧，而这只猫仔能明显的感觉到眼前这人突如其来的急促。这人正三下五除二就脱了自己的裤子，突然弹跳出来的巨物一下子抵住这幼猫的下半身位置。

一定是是因为这个男人蛊惑我，不然我怎么会有这样的动作呢？

就看见眼前的这个小猫崽红透了的脸蛋，微张着的小嘴，随后在感知到某样东西的到来时，下半身竟然不由自主的凑上去蹭了蹭。而一声无以控制的呻吟就这么又一次从嘴边漏了出来。这猫崽声音细细的，活脱脱就像是个白白嫩嫩的小朋友。

被搁置许久的展小弟弟感受着浑身上下的爱抚，本来只是轻轻的含着右颈侧的位置，慢慢的向上舔抵着，然后将了耳垂，轻轻的包进嘴里。温温热热的触感，让展耀的这个敏感地带瞬间缴械投降，又一次带着展耀不停的颤栗起来，展小弟弟无意识顶身摩擦越来越激烈。只是还没完全适应这样的感触，白羽瞳突然一口咬上侧颈，突如其来的疼痛瞬间让这猫尖叫出声，而身前喷薄而发的液体沾了白羽瞳一手。

瞬间的高潮让这猫陷入完全的空白，也不知道哼哼唧唧的在说些什么?只是能觉得他整个人散发着粉色的泡泡，一寸又一寸的往白羽瞳怀里钻。

白羽瞳也没闲着，将沾满了精液的手指蓦地送入这猫温软的后穴之中，这突如其来的异样，让这猫一下子弓起了身子。

“你这小猫崽子，倒是知道自己享福，不停的蹭我，啊?”白羽瞳声音里显然已经染上了几分气急败坏，从展小弟弟一开始的主动磨蹭开始，他其实就已经忍不住了，只是奈何这只耗子不但在生活上处处让着他可爱的青梅竹马兼爱人，连性事上也总是迁就着这个小猫崽。

每次感觉着这只猫懵懵懂懂的在自己身上探索着欲望的味道，这种油然而生的性奋让白羽瞳总是对后续充满着无限的期待。在此之前让这猫崽尝点甜头又怎么样呢？

直到慢慢插入第二根手指，这猫好像终于从高潮的反应当中回过神来，呜呜咽咽的扭动着身子，刚刚高潮完的阴茎此时些许有些软，而它的主人也正半眯着眼睛。

白羽瞳最爱的就是展耀哭，尤其是亲眼看着他被自己艹哭！生理性的泪水总是非常容易灌满这个怕痛的人儿，而那白皙的皮肤，总是将那些许的红点展现的淋漓尽致。通红的猫眼眼尾沁着好几滴泪珠，随着主人整个人的摇摇晃晃，似乎欲滴又止，就那么挂在眼角。

“不……要了……”第三根手指已经插入一半，此时说不要，显然已经有些不厚道，但是展耀明显感觉到自己的身体因为第三根手指的插入明显的感到不适，那泪珠子不停的往下掉，身后的异样刺激着展耀整个人，伏在身上的恶劣耗子当然感觉到了——这猫又在勃起。

“猫儿，有个成语用的好，骑猫难下，说的应该就是咱们这个情况了。”白羽瞳早就忍到要爆炸了，之前手指的插入再加上精液的润滑，应该已经没有什么大碍了。只是接近两个多月没有做过，他一直怕这怕疼的猫受不了，所以前戏做的亢长而又缓慢，白羽瞳一边扶着自己的阴茎，一边低头看着，不知道什么时候已经睁开眼，正泪眼朦胧看着自己的猫儿。

丝毫不避讳的咽下了口水，为什么没有人告诉过自己猫妖也特别勾引人呢。

一个挺身埋入，紧致的甬道让白羽瞳瞬间感觉到岁月静好的真正意义。能有什么比自己的爱人更让他觉得兴奋的呢，温柔的触感，紧致的包裹着自己的阴茎，那后穴磨蹭着这只猫的精液就一点一点的向内压入。白羽瞳重新将自己压倒在这只猫的身上，就是这一次下半身的紧致用劲两只猫呜呜咽咽的不停摇头，嘴里仍然在哼哼唧唧的。

“呜呜……啊……呜”  
“白……瞳……慢……呜呜”

此时白羽瞳听着耳边情人的呻吟，似乎是有些无动于衷，因为他此时正在攻坚一个更加坚守的堡垒。从这只猫的右乳头开始，白羽瞳显然已经一路亲吻上去，略带着点儿劲的亲吻勾的这猫早就三魂丢了七魄，下半身被人不紧不慢的攻占着，这上半身还被有意无意的勾引着。

白羽瞳吻得很慢，但是每一个吻势必都要让他留下一个深刻的印记，让这只猫崽深刻的永远的记住自己只有一个主人。那红紫色的吻痕在这猫仔白皙的肚皮及胸膛之上格外的清晰，此时的他已经吻至耳垂，只是这一次他并没有继续含住耳垂翻到是顺着耳垂一路向上，用温温热热的口腔，温暖着这猫右耳的耳廓。

“猫儿……”他轻轻的在这猫的耳边吹着气，那喘息声加气音简直就是一剂毒药，至少对于当时的展耀来说，哪里经受得过这样的刺激。而在下半身，白羽瞳恶劣的突然加速同时杀了个猫猝不及防。两手捏住两个乳头，正在胸膛附近打磨着，下半身九浅一深的技巧带着猫前后摇晃着，那张席梦思大床也跟着不禁摇摆。

那人的舌头顺着耳廓的弧度一丝一缕的舔过去，随后在中间的位置又重新吹了口气，只是这一次除了吹气以外，那温热的长舌也跟着进入。模仿抽插的舌头一点一点的刺激着展耀的感官，还没等上头的舌头抽插几次，这下边的身子就立刻有了缴械投降的趋势。

可是白羽瞳哪会给这猫这机会啊？捏着左乳头的左手顺势下移，一下子顶住了这人的龟头。快感释放的通道被堵塞，那猫索性张开嘴肆意的呜咽着。

“你……放……呜呜……”  
“不……理你……呜”

那泪水像决了堤的河，不停的从眼角往外流。此时的这猫正紧咬牙关，眼前似乎也是一片空白。少有见到这猫完全失去意识的状态，白羽瞳还觉得挺新奇的。

“猫儿，不理我，以后没人伺候你了，很不划算的。”

在不停的冲撞，显然已经让展耀到达了极点，可是龟头被限制着，两眼一片空白，根本不知道如何是好。白羽瞳又奋力的往里撞着好几次，让这猫觉着自己的灵魂都要被撞出壳，可这耗子好像还是没有停下来的意思。

“猫儿，别急，来了。”  
“啊啊啊啊——”

那股热流烫得灼心，而自己身前的解压舒畅的像天上的风筝。

 

“猫儿，梦里的我攒了好多好多的礼物，等你一起来陪我拆。”  
“嗯?”这猫刚刚已经昏过去了一会儿，此时由于这耗子实在是无法忍受两个充满汗渍的人一同上床睡觉。正双手环抱着眼前这只白猫向浴室走去。展耀迷迷糊糊的，听见了这耗子在说话，只是至于说了些什么，还是处于半梦半醒之间罢了。

“可是我一直都错了，哪有那么多礼物要拆。”

“你不就是我魂牵梦萦的唯一一份礼物吗？”


End file.
